


Guidance

by Joshwashingtonisbae (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Groundhog Day, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Time Loop, this will get happier i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Joshwashingtonisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is trapped in a never ending nightmare. The only constants: His sister's a monster and they're all in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own until dawn.

_Everything you do, every decision you make from now on, will open doors to the future._

Something’s wrong.

He remembers lying on a cold stone floor in a dimly lit room.

He remembers hunger. Oh how he remembers that. It had chased away every thought, consumed every aspect of who he had been.

And then…

And then there was pain, almost enough to drive away the hunger. But just for a moment. His chest felt wet.

He remembers voices slowly coming closer, mutedly calling for someone, and he remembers trying to crawl away. When had he fallen?

The world fades.

Josh remembers dying.

____

**_Day 1_ **

_Before we begin there are a few things I need to make sure you understand._

_You see, no one can change what happened last year._

_The past is beyond our control._

_You have to accept this in order to move forward._

_But there is freedom in this revelation. Everything you do, every decision you make from now on, will open doors to the future._

He’s standing at the base of the retreat.  _When did he get here_? Surrounded by bright white snow.  _He doesn't remember feeling snow when he fell._ He can see his breath hanging in the air each time he exhales.  _He died didn't he?_  His skin feels clammy and stretched.  _No, that’s not right – he remembers feeling stretched. He remembers the feel of his cheek giving way as his teeth pushed outwards._

Josh doesn't remember falling asleep but there’s no other explanation. He’s standing at the base of the retreat, and Chris is walking towards him.

_Maybe this is a dream? One last good dream as his body breaks down._

Chris looks tired but he smiles when he spots Josh.

Why? He was so angry before. Josh wishes he’d stop.  _It hurts to look at that smile knowing he’d never see the genuine thing again._

“Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it.”

Odd, Josh could have sworn he’d heard that before.  _Was it in the dream?_

“Oh yeah? Feels the same to me.”  _More than you know._  He needs to focus, put the dream behind him. He’s got a prank to set in motion.


	2. Hannah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the start. He was dead so how did he get here, and was his dream truly a dream?

**_Day 2_ **

_Everything you do, every decision you make from now on, will open doors to the future._

 

He’s standing at the base of the retreat, and the white snow is innocently blanketing the world around him. He’s standing at the base of the retreat and the snow is _pure_. 

He can see Chris walking towards him.

 

This time yesterday, he'd stood in this exact spot and dreamt of losing his 'friends'. _Had it been a dream?_

Now he remembers, and it had played out exactly as he'd imagined.  _Had chris looked so tired last time? Had his smile been so small?_

He didn't want to remember. Had Chris died?. Josh doesn't know. First had been Jessica; cruel, irreverent Jessica who's prank had gotten his sisters killed! _Had his prank gotten her killed?_  He wasn't sure who'd been next, maybe Matt or Emily. _Lost on his little scavenger hunt._  He couldn't be sure about the others, _Mike left him to die_ , but he hopes Sam and Chris made it.

 

Death had been different in reality. In his dream,  _nightmare,_ his sister had recognised him. She'd snatched him away, and he'd felt what was left of himself begin to fade. Chased away by an all consuming hunger. _He didn't want to remember what he'd needed, what his every thought had turned towards._

He'd dreamt that Hannah had recognised him, but when she'd grasped at him all he could picture had been the ending of his dream. _He'd been turning hadn't he? Could it still be inside him? Waiting to tear its way out?_ Josh could still feel the remnants of his mania scrapping at his throat. _It had been agonising_. Could it be worse for Hannah? Could any part of her have escaped its reach? _The hunger wasn't real, it couldn't be._

 

In that moment Josh had existed between two realities:

He called to her, and she'd recognised him. She had! And she'd damned him for it.  _NO! He'd deserved it for failing to protect her._

He opened his mouth but no sound escaped. She was gone, nothing left but a monster wearing his sisters skin. A monster that had crushed his head against the rocks. _He tries to avoid acknowledging the thought that he'd preferred dying as himself._

 

“Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it.” 

Was he really standing here? Had that entire night been one of his episodes? He didn't want to accept that his brain had chosen to turn Hannah, his sweet little sister, into a monster like that.  Grimacing Josh try's to recall the words he'd used all those hours ago. _Had any time actually passed?_

_"_ Weird _,_ feels the same to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the continuation of my story.  
> It's going to take a while for Josh to accept what's going on, but i promise things are going to pick up next chapter.  
> It's going to follow his story through the night at it'll be the first time he really starts to change things.
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know, and if you notice any mistakes or have any recommendations please send a message or leave a comment.


End file.
